The Price of Love
by AliciaMarieL
Summary: Lame title, I apologise. What if Tonks met an old hag when she was at her most desperate time? What if the hag promised that Remus would change his mind about her as long as she promised one thing to the hag? AU, M rated.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling...**_

_**So... Just a very AU idea, and who says things like this couldn't happen in the Harry Potter world? :D**_

She kept walking, not really paying attention to where she was going. She was in Knockturn Alley, that much she knew. It was raining a little bit, but she ignored the raindrops hitting her face.

Remus had done it again, he had told her he was too poor and he was too dangerous and he was too old. And she had said she didn't care, she had been saying she didn't care for months now, and he always said the same exact things.

"Someone's in denial on how they feel about you." A voice said.

Tonks stopped dead in her steps. She spun to her left, finding herself face to face with an elderly hag.

"What?" Tonks demanded.

"The man on your mind. He doesn't know he loves you yet. But I can help you." The hag said.

Tonks frowned. "How do you know about it?" She asked.

"Your eyes are full of sadness, young girl. I know things. And I can help you, for only a little price." The hag replied.

"Why would I trust you?"

"I can get you happiness, you could be with the man you love." The hag said, stroking Tonks' cheek. "Such youth, and beauty should not be wasted."

"What do you want in return?" Tonks asked.

"Your first born child." The hag said.

Tonks' jaw dropped. "My what?" She asked.

"Your first born child." The hag repeated.

"And if I don't have children-"

"Oh, you'll have children." The hag said, smiling eerily. "What do you say?"

"Fine." Tonks said.

The hag grabbed Tonks' hand, drawing a knife. She pricked Tonks' finger with the tip of the knife, and let the blood drip onto a piece of parchment. She dropped Tonks' hand, picking up a quill.

"Sign."

Tonks took the quill and signed the parchment. The hag folded it up and tucked it in her robes. She gave one last look at Tonks before shuffling off.

* * *

"Remus, I don't care! I love you." Tonks said. "And I'm sorry that I burst out like that in the hospital wing, I just-"

Remus grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. "I can't push you away. I know I should, but this a war, and I don't care about my Lycanthropy if you don't."

Remus said. "I love you, and I want to be with you."

"Really?" Tonks asked.

"Really." Remus said. "I love you, I want to be with you."

Tonks wrapped her arms around his neck. "I didn't think I could handle you pushing me away anymore." She said.

"It's getting chilly, can we find somewhere to talk?" Remus asked.

"We can go to my place to talk." Tonks said.

"Are you alright to Apparate, I'm pretty sure Thorfinn got you a few times. Your forehead is bleeding,-"

"I'm fine." Tonks said. "But if you're that concerned, we can Side-Along. You know where I live, right?"

"Of course I do." Remus said, taking her arm. "Ready?"

Tonks nodded, and she felt the familiar pull of Apparition.

They appeared in a dark alley, quickly walking toward the building. They climbed the stairs silently, entering her flat quickly. She shut the door, and he waited until she had done the locks and protection charms again before speaking.

"Remus, I need to know something." Tonks said.

"Anything." Remus said, as Tonks led him to the couch.

"You're not just doing this because of the war, right? You really love me, right?" Tonks asked.

"Nymphadora, I've loved you since I helped you up off the floor in Grimmauld Place." Remus said. "I was just scared to get to close to you, I didn't think you'd stay around if you knew what I was."

"You're not a what, you know. You're a human." Tonks said.

"That right there is why I love you." Remus said. "You insist that I'm not a monster, you insist I couldn't hurt anyone-"

"I don't believe you would ever have it in you." Tonks said.

While they had been talking, they had been leaning closer. Now, their noses were practically touching. Remus closed the distance, kissing her. She kissed him back, his hands clutching her hair. She ran her fingers through his hair, as his hands travelled lower. They managed to fight each other's clothes off of each other within seconds, Remus gently pushing her back until she was laying beneath him on the couch. His hands massaged at her breasts, his kisses trailing down her jawline. Remus pushed gently between her legs, and she froze.

"Remus,-"

"Did I do something wrong?" Remus asked, looking down at her.

"I- umm... I've never done this before." She whispered.

"Are you nervous?"

"A bit." Tonks admitted.

"We don't have to do this, Dora-"

"I want to."

Remus sighed, leaning down to press his forehead against her throat. "I don't want to hurt you." He said.

"Remus, I know the first time is going to hurt." She said. "And I want it to be with you. Please, Remus."

"Tell me if it hurts too much." Remus said.

Tonks nodded. Remus pushed gently into her, pausing when she winced and gasped sharply. After a moment, he began moving. She wrapped her legs around his waist, biting down on his neck. Her nails dug into his back, but he didn't notice. It seemed to be over quickly, with Tonks keeping her arms and legs around him while their breathing slowed.

"Marry me, Nymphadora." Remus said.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**_

It was a few weeks later, shortly after their wedding. There was an Order mission later that night, but Mad-Eye wanted everyone to meet at the Burrow before the mission.

Tonks rolled over and sighed. She felt Remus' arm tighten around her slightly. After a few seconds, she threw his arm off of her and made her way to the bathroom. She made it just in time to be sick. After a second, she felt someone's hands close around her forehead and pull her hair back.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked.

"I'm sorry if I woke you-"

"Don't be." Remus said. "Are you okay?" He repeated.

"I think so." She said.

"Do you want me to get you water?" He asked.

She nodded, and felt Remus let her hair go as he walked out. She stood up, and grabbed a hair tie. She tied her hair back, just as she got sick again. She cleaned up, and sat down on the edge of the bed just as Remus returned. He handed the glass of water to her, sitting next to her.

"Thanks." She said.

"Are you sure you're alright? I can tell Mad-Eye-"

"No. You don't just tell Mad-Eye anything. Not when he's planned things for so long, and down the tiniest detail. He'll kill you." Tonks said, after taking a sip of water.

"But if you're sick-"

"I'm not." She said.

"Pretty sure you are-"

"Remus, I'm not." Tonks said. "Think about it! Almost 4 weeks ago, what did we do? Without any protection at all. I might be pregnant."

"Don't jump to conclusions, Dora." Remus said.

"But Remus, it could be possible."

"Is it too early to do a test?" Remus asked. "I mean, if you're pregnant, you can't do the mission-"

"Yes, I can." Tonks said. "And I don't know if it's too early. I suppose we could try, but it's 5 in the morning, what Muggle store will be open at this time?"

"The one down the street opens at 7, do you want me to walk there when it's open?"

"Wouldn't that look odd?" Tonks asked.

"Not that people really would be around to judge me for picking a pregnancy test up for my wife." Remus said. "You have Muggle money, right?"

"Of course I do." Tonks said. "I'd be crazy to try and live off of Galleons in a Muggle area."

"And if you get sick again, you should be here." Remus said.

"Fine. But it's dangerous out there, Remus-"

"You sound like Mad-Eye." Remus interrupted. "Don't worry so much. If anything, I should worry about you. Are you hungry?"

"Surprisingly, yes." Tonks said.

"Let's go make breakfast, then." Remus said, taking the glass of water from her hand and led her from the room.

* * *

Tonks paced from the bathroom to the bedroom. If she was pregnant, she'd have to tell Remus about the hag from Knockturn Alley.

"Dora, stop pacing." Remus said, grabbing her arm as she passed the bed and pulling her into his lap. "I know you're nervous, but it'll be okay."

"No, it won't be." She said. "Remus, a few weeks before Dumbledore died and all of this happened, I was in Knockturn Alley. There was a hag, I was stupid, I made a deal with her,-"

"You promised her our first child?" Remus asked.

"I just never thought we'd have kids! I didn't really expect for you to actually admit you loved me- Wait, how did you know?"

"Hags are known for that." Remus said. "But, Dora, it's so easy to hide a pregnancy and a child from a hag. I know you were vulnerable because of everything I caused for you last year."

"How do you hide an entire pregnancy?" Tonks asked.

"Well, it's easy. You don't leave the house once it gets obvious." Remus said. "You probably shouldn't anyway, because of the war."

"But once the baby is born?"

"Avoid Knockturn Alley, and hopefully the war will be over soon and the Ministry will most likely step in."

"But they won't if the war doesn't end."

"No, but we'll be in hiding anyway." Remus said. "Dora, don't worry."

Tonks stood, walking back to the bathroom. She heard Remus follow her.

"So?" Remus asked, leaning against the door.

Tonks couldn't speak. She was in shock, she couldn't be pregnant. It wasn't possible. She stared at the positive sign as black dots came over her vision and she fell. She heard Remus say something and grab her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **_

"You're late!" Mad-Eye barked, as Remus entered the Burrow. "Where's Tonks?"

"Mad-Eye, she can't do the mission." Remus said.

Mad-Eye narrowed his good eye. "And why not?"

"She wasn't feeling well this morning, and a little while ago, she fainted." Remus said. "She's sleeping now, so I thought I'd come tell you she couldn't do it."

"Well, the plan's ruined then." Mad-Eye growled.

"Not necessarily, just take Ron out of it since he won't have a protector. Just use 6 Potters." Remus said.

"But I'm Harry's friend! Take Mundungus out of it!" Ron argued.

"What if we were to take Fleur out of it? I could take Tonks' spot, and be Ron's protector." Bill said. Fleur smiled at Bill as he said this.

"See, easy solution." Remus said. "Mad-Eye, she can't do a mission like this if she's sick."

"Fine." Mad-Eye said. "Delacour's out of it too. As well as one of the Thestrals. Bill, you and Ron will use brooms."

* * *

After the meeting, Molly grabbed Remus' arm and dragged him to the kitchen.

"Is she really sick, or are you just over protective?" Molly asked.

"A little of both." Remus said.

"Is it sick, as in a flu or something else?"

"Something else. Why?"

"Is she pregnant?" Molly asked.

"We think so." Remus said.

"Did she agree to not do the mission tonight?"

"No, not really. But, she did a Muggle test this morning and it said positive, so I'm sure she's smart enough not to risk it." Remus said.

"She won't like being out of the mission, you know." Molly said.

"I know. I was going to ask you if she could wait here until after the mission." Remus replied. "She could help out if you need it."

"Of course she can." Molly said.

"I better be going back to her." Remus said. "We'll see you tonight."

* * *

He walked back into the flat, shutting the door silently. He redid every charm and every lock, listening for any indication that Tonks was awake. He walked towards the bedroom.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Tonks asked from the doorway of the living room.

Remus jumped, turning towards her. "Dora, I didn't want you to do the mission.-"

"I know, and I won't." She said. "But I could have come to the meeting."

"I know, but you fainted, and I wanted to let you sleep." Remus said. "Molly said you can stay with her, Ginny and Fleur around the Burrow tonight."

"Alright." Tonks said.

"How are you feeling?"

"Still tired." Tonks said.

"You know, the way you've been acting lately really would make sense if you're pregnant." Remus said.

"I'm not ready to have children, Remus. I mean, we've barely been married 2 weeks."

"I know, Dora. It's very soon, but we'll be fine."

* * *

Tonks sat quietly on the back steps of the Burrow. Molly had charmed the back door to stay open, allowing a breeze into the Burrow.

"Tonks, they won't be back for a long time yet. Do you want tea?" Molly asked, standing behind Tonks.

Tonks shook her head. "No, thank you, Molly." She said.

"Are you feeling alright?" Molly asked.

"Eh." Tonks said. "I just really hope it's a false alarm."

"You mean, you don't want to have a baby?" Molly asked, sitting next to Tonks.

"Well, not yet." She said. "And not during a war."

"I had all of my children during the first war, Tonks. It's not entirely a bad thing, you'll be a great mother. Remus is already protective towards you now, imagine how he'll be while you're pregnant and after the baby is born." Molly said. "And you, you're an Auror. You can easily protect the baby."

"It's just terrible timing."

"It is, but life doesn't care if it's a war. Life doesn't care if you're 15 or 50, or if you're single or married or just dating. These things happen, Tonks. And no matter what's happening in the world, a baby is always a sign of hope. And a baby is a blessing."

"Maybe to you, but-"

"Are you scared about the hag thing you told me about?" Molly asked.

"Mostly, but Remus told me there are so many ways to get around that."

"Going to St Mungo's might be out of the question, you should know. Death Eaters are apparently moving in on the Ministry, they'll no doubt take St Mungo's as well."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Well, your Mum was a Healer. And I did train to be a Healer as well. We can help you." Molly said. "You don't know for sure, though, do you?"

"Not yet."

"In a couple weeks, I can help you find out." Molly said. "What made you think you were pregnant?"

"Well, I threw up this morning. I've been tired and in a bad mood all day. And I figured it wasn't PMS. I never throw up when I PMS."

"Have you missed a period yet? I'm sorry I'm asking all of this, but I'm just slightly excited. If you have a baby, that'd be fantastic. I already claim to be one of it's grandmothers if you are pregnant."

"Only you, Molly." Tonks said, laughing. "But yes, I'm late."

"This is exciting, though! My first grandchild!" Molly said. "Of course, not biological grandchild, but close enough. Who knows when I'll actually have grandchildren."

"What about Bill and Fleur? They'll have children, I'm sure."

"But not right away. Fleur seems the type to be in control of that."

"Is it alright if I lay down on the couch until anyone shows up?" Tonks asked.

"Of course, dear." Molly said. "Want me to wake you when people start showing up?"

"That'd great, thanks Molly." Tonks said.


End file.
